


The Halmhend Heist

by luckyfiftytwo



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gen, look i know this is late but consider this:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyfiftytwo/pseuds/luckyfiftytwo
Summary: The story behind the famous Ravkan seige of the military base in Halmend, a journey carried out by only 5 men.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Grishaverse Big Bang 2019





	The Halmhend Heist

  
EXT. MILITARY CAMP BASE - NIGHT

Twenty or so men in gray Ravkan military uniforms sit on gnarled logs around a roaring campfire.

The youngest claims to be eighteen but doesn't look a day over sixteen, and despite what he thinks, the tufts of fuzz on his face don't age him. The oldest is roughly twenty-seven, sporting far more scars than the younger boys and a dead-eyed look that has yet to seep in to the fresher meat.

Despite the obvious range between the lives and experiences of the men, they are all united together. Withing the middle of a dingy clearing in the forest, surrounded by pathetic tents and bitter cold, the men join in song.

The Ravkan drinking song is led by one of the younger boys, nineteen, maybe pushing twenty, who sits between a man in his early twenties with his arm in a sling and an eighteen year old boy whose cheeks have been turned bright red by the excess of kvas he's drank. Despite appearing on the younger side, his uniform already sports the marking of a lieutenant.

He has his arms around the two, swaying slightly with them, loud voice rising over the others. He carries the tune quite well. He flashes a bright smile as the song moves into the final verse. Even those to drunk too sing coherently still slur through sounds, partaking in a joyous celebration of their country.

Together the troop sounds horrible. Truly. It's atrocious. But many of them are smiling for the first time in a long time, forgetting the sorrow of being away from home and loved ones, the pain of the freezing cold, the ache from the lack of food. For the length of just one song, the men are happy.

The golden haired boy leading the tune seems to be the happiest of all, letting others feed off of his energy, belting for the love of Ravka, its beautiful women and its brave men. The way he sings makes you want to sing, they way he smiles makes you want to smile, the way he leads makes you want to follow. People tend to be drawn to him, and he loves it. He lives for it.

The number comes to a close and the men all whoop and cheer. They pass around a large bottle of kvas, each taking a hearty swig.

The boy who led the song rises off the log and goes the the forest's edge to relieve himself. The men around the campfire start to pick up another tune as he leaves. He smiles and sings along with them as he drifts further away from the campfire.

EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

He crosses the treeline, not wandering too far but remaining out of sight. The second he is out of the line of vision of the men, his entire demeanor changes.

The smile falls from his face, the casual drunken stumble transforms into a lithe walk. The boy from the fire is almost unrecognizable.

If there was one thing NIKOLAI was good at, it was facades. Putting on a face, putting on a voice, a walk, a look, an attitude, anything to serve the purpose necessary.

The sporting, good-faithed soldier was a mask he wore often nowadays, a necessary means to rally the troops.

The world didn't often rest on Nikolai's shoulders, but he carried its weight regardless. He wasn't the king, and likely never would be (second sons are often condemned to such a fate), yet he still spent countless sleepless nights devising solutions for the issues that faced Ravka. He would never be general, but he would draw up entire battle plans in his spare time - if only to keep his hands busy.

When he had finished his business in the woods to do, he starts back towards the campgrounds, adding a sprauchle back into his step as he approached the clearing.

As the voices grow louder and the tune grows clearer, Nikolai begins to hum. The mask is back up.

Nikolai stands at the forest's edge, but doesn't immediately travel back to the troop. His eyes are locked on a tent pitched further away from the rest, a bright orange glow illuminating it from the inside out.

Nikolai saunters over, calling out as he pulls back a flap of the tent.

INT. GRISHA TENT- NIGHT

He is greeted by three glares: one from a dark-haired man in his early thirties sporting a red kefta with steel grey embroidery, one from a Kaelish boy roughly Nikolai's age dressed in a blue kefta with silver embroidery, and one from a pale girl, not even seventeen, in a blue kefta with red embroidery.

The young girl, ROZA, holds out her hand, and the fire inside the tent shrinks significantly, leaving a barely simmering flame above a couple coals.

The older corporalnik, ALEKSANDR, grumbles at Nikolai.

ALEKSANDR  
There are no rules against having fires in tents.

Nikolai raises his brows - he is fairly certain there are - but that's not important right now.

NIKOLAI  
I was simply coming to invite you all to the outdoor campfire. Right now we seem to have a really terrible rendition of "The Bone Road" going, and you all are welcome to join in.

Their expressions don't change. Roza puts out her hand again, restoring the fire to its original glory.

ALEKSANDR  
(coldly)  
I think we'll pass.

Nikolai takes no offence to the rejection. He flashes a bright smile.

NIKOLAI  
Well, if you change your mind...

The Grisha give him a look.

Nikolai graciously bows out of the tent. As he starts to walk away conversation picks up again, vibrant from inside the confines on the tent.

EXT. MILITARY CAMP BASE - NIGHT

The sound of horses hooves start up, faint, but growing stronger.

Nikolai turns to the forest, hopeful.

DANILA PECHKIN returns, slouching weakly onto his horse. The horse itself looks almost skeletal, skin desperately clinging to it's ribs.

Danila dismounts and leads the horse to a hitching rail. Nikolai drifts over to join him.

NIKOLAI  
Nothing?

DANILA  
Nothing.

Nikolai's demeanor doesn't crack.

NIKOLAI  
I wouldn't worry. Food's coming. Shipment probably got caught up the the storm.

Danila ties up the horse and sighs, corner of his mouth twitching up, almost in a smile.

DANILA  
I sure hope you're lying to me, Lantsov, and not yourself.

Danila looks over at the campfire. There's noise coming from the troops, but it doesn't sound like a song anymore, just slurred noises sliding up and down in scale.

DANILA (CONT'D)  
We're not going to last much longer. You can't feed troops with folk songs.

NIKOLAI  
We just need to last a little longer. Caught a couple rabbits today, there's bound be more out there. We can forage, like the men in days of old.

Nikolai's bright facade works on almost everyone, but Danila tended to have a knack for the grim.

DANILA  
Winter's coming. You think it's cold now? Wait. The wildlife will be buried under frost.

NIKOLAI  
Pechkin, it's almost as if you have no faith in your trusted lieutenant.

DANILA  
What, are you going to pull food out of your ass?

NIKOLAI  
So vulgar! I have a plan. Which unfortunately does not involve you eating my ass.

DANILA  
(incredibly flustered)  
That is not what I said!

Nikolai winks at him.

DANILA (CONT'D)  
Tsarevitch.  
The two laugh.

It had taken Nikolai a while to be able to laugh at the title. When he first arrived,   
tsarevitch was thrown at him constantly. He wasn't a soldier, he was a prince, and to willing choose to serve as a foot soldier was viewed as cocky and attention seeking - which, granted, are two staples of Nikolai's personality. He fought tooth and nail to be viewed as a soldier instead not a crystal vase, and over time, he learned to laugh off the insults.  
Danila was one of the first ones to offer him that advice. The two were on a scouting mission - one of Nikolai's first jobs that involved some degree of risk - when he had threatened Danila that if the word "  
tsarevitch" ever left his mouth, he's cut his tongue out.  
Danila had laughed - Nikolai could still remember how idiotic he felt - and told him the men only called him prince because it always got a rise out of him. And it was always funny.

The insult had stopped making Nikolai's blood boil long ago, but for a while, he had to carefully practice the art of being delightfully unbothered by insults thrown his way.

He had mastered it now.

Standing closer to the tents than to the fire was a man in his late forties, the only one who didn't appear to have been drinking in excess. Of course, much couldn't be told either way by his posture; even when absolutely wasted COLONEL RAEVSKY stood perfectly upright, features set in a permanently stern expression.

The colonel makes eye contact with Danila from across the clearing. He raises his brows.

Danila returns the smallest shake of his head.

Raevsky scowls, then turns on a heel, retreating into a tent about three times the size of those around it.

Nikolai and Danila exchange a look and then break into a slight job, crossing the clearing over to the colonel's tent.

INT. COLONEL'S TENT - NIGHT

Four men are seated around a map illustrating the Ravkan/Fjerdan border; the colonel stands above it. There are sets of tiny pieces scattered across the map, powder blue sets marking Ravkan troops, blood red marking suspected Fjerdan bases.

Their uniforms indicate two majors, a sergeant, and a lieutenant. The youngest is sergeant YAKOVLEV, somewhere in his mid to late twenties. The lieutenant, SOROKIN, is maybe thirty, sporting a scar from a bullet to the face. Due to this, he is a man of few words. Next are the two majors: PORTNOV, in his early thirties, a haughty, proud man, and KOSLOV, a little older that Portnov and a little less uptight.

On the map there is one set of primary focus; a single blue piece sitting on the edge of the border, opposite three red pieces nestled above the word "Halmhend".

Nikolai and Danila enter, and all head turn towards Danila, hope undeniable in their eyes. It extinguishes rapidly as they recognize the look on Danila's face.

PORTNOV  
So, what? It's officially two weeks now?

The colonel shoots him a look and he raises his hands in defense.

PORTNOV (CONT'D)  
All I'm saying is it's been a dangerously long time since we last got food. We can keep stretching rations, but I don't know how long.

RAEVSKY  
Food and supplies are coming. We can hold out a little longer. Until then, we lay low. Avoid conflict wi-

He's cut off by a scoff. All heads are facing Nikolai.

This is a new face, one we haven't seen before. The Nikolai at the fire led with a joyful camaraderie, the one in the woods was beaten and worn down, but this one is cold, calculating. Despite being one of the youngest men in the room by several years, he holds his own, not seeming remotely out of place.

RAEVSKY (CONT'D)  
Lieutenant Lantsov, is there something you would like to say?

NIKOLAI  
Respectfully, colonel, your plan won't work.

Raevsky keeps eye contact with the boy, staring him down. Nikolai continues, unbothered.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
Three weeks. It's been three weeks. You can't genuinely think that our shipments are still coming. You can lie to the troops and hope the promise of food prevents a complete and utter loss of hope but do not lie to yourself.

The rest of the men stir at the gall of the statement. Raevsky is outraged - though his facial expression isn't much different from his neutral expression - but Nikolai doesn't back down.

RAEVSKY  
I should not have to remind you of your place, lieutenant. Unless you have any proposals of merit then-

NIKOLAI  
Take Halmhend.

His suggestion is met by a shocked laugh from Portnov and Yakovlev. Even Sorokin cracks a smile, warping his face around the scar tissue.

RAEVSKY  
And how do you plan on "taking" a secure Fjerdan base with a troop of 24 men who can barely stand on their feet?

NIKOLAI  
I only need five. I can lead a quick raid, take food and supplies, burn their stores, and be gone before they can retaliate.

Portnov is grinning as if this is the first joke he has heard in a very long time. Raevsky is still outraged. The rest of the men are concerned, but Sorokin leans in with interest.

Nikolai can sense their attention, and seizes the moment.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
Five men.

He hold up his hand.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
Myself,

He knocks down a finger.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
Sergeant Pechkin,

He takes down another finger. Danila's eyes bug out at him, but Nikolai is too in the moment to notice.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
Avdovin,

Another finger.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
Zhurov,

Another.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
and the Inferni.

His hand is now closed in a fist. He brings it down to the table, it makes a dull thud as it connects with the wood. Silence falls with it.

The attention has now turned to Raevsky, whose glare is still locked on the young prince. Many calculations pass behind his black eyes, he can feel the weight of the proposal pushed on him by the others. Finally, he speaks.

RAEVSKY  
It's too dangerous.

NIKOLAI  
What other choice do you have?

Before Nikolai spoke with passion, now, all the emotion has been removed from his voice. It's not a plea; it's a challenge.

Sorokin breaks the silence.

SOROKIN  
I support the tsarevitch's plan.  
His voice is low, and not all of the consonants hit right.

Nikolai gives him a sharp, respectful nod. Sorokin returns.

Portnov is still a bit gleeful, balancing his head against his hand. He shrugs.

PORTNOV  
Saints. I do to.

Koslov studies Nikolai, and Nikolai holds his gaze. Koslov turns back to Raevsky, satisfied.

KOSLOV  
As do I.

The attention is now on the two sergeants, a position the pair seem greatly unfamiliar with.

Yakovlev doesn't make direct eye contact with Raevsky, choosing instead to keep his gaze respectfully lowered.

YAKOVLEV  
I support it, sir.

Danila is still looking incredulously at Nikolai. He cracks a smile.

DANILA  
I'm in.

Nikolai shoots a pointed look at the colonel.

Raevsky relents.

RAEVSKY  
Inform your men. You leave at dusk tomorrow.

INT. TENT - LATE AFTERNOON

Nikolai carefully stacks items into a pack as Danila studies him.

DANILA  
Out of curiosity, was this already a plan you had, or did I just make it into the first five names to cross your mind?

NIKOLAI  
Come on now, Pechkin, don't diminish your talents like that.

Nikolai grabs a spyglass, extending it fully and peering through it, swinging it around the tent.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
You're so much more than just a pretty face.

He collapses the spyglass and packs it. Danila scoffs.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
But to answer your question, of course I had already drawn up this plan, and this plan needs my best sharpshooter.

He flicks his brows at Danila. Danila rolls his eye in response, but a proud smile twitches at his corner of his lips.

Nikolai secures the pack shut, slinging it onto his shoulders.

NIKOLAI  
You get Zhurov and Avdovin. I'll get the Inferni.

He walks past Danila, clapping him on the shoulder as he exits the tent.

INT. GRISHA TENT - LATE AFTERNOON

Nikolai enters the Grisha tent to find Roza ready with her bag already secured on her back. Nikolai addresses her directly.

NIKOLAI  
Baranov, join the others. We'll be leaving soon.

She nods curtly.

ROZA  
Da, kapitan.  
She exits the tent, head held high. Her eyes have a certain coldness behind them, as if she's trapping in emotions she doesn't want to reach the surface.

Nikolai turns on a heel to follow the Grisha, but a hand grips his arm, pulling him back. He finds himself eye to eye with Aleksandr.

ALEKSANDR  
Hear these words, tsarevitch, if that girl does not come back alive, I swear by every saint that ever was-  
Nikolai worms out of his grip, donning his perfect prince smile.

NIKOLAI  
Calm down, healer. She's strong, she'll be fine.

ALEKSANDR  
If she's not, you'll find I can damage just as much as I can heal.

NIKOLAI  
Don't worry, I believe you.

He pats Aleksandr on the face.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
See you in a week.

He exits the Grisha tent as Aleksandr scowls furiously.

EXT. THE WOODS - NIGHT, SOON TO BE DAWN

The five Ravkans ride steadily through the woods, weary riders on weary horses with sallow skin sticking to protruding bones.

The bitter cold has turned their skin all shades of red and blue, and snow begins to fall lazily down, getting caught in the lashes of the horses and the rough hemp hems of their clothes - they have forgone the military uniform in favor of peasant clothes. All seem relatively comfortable with it, many capitalizing on the newfound ability to slouch, except for Roza. The Inferni picks at the hems of her garment, fingers itching over the place the red embroidery had resided on her   
kefta.  
Sun begins to crack over the snowy mountain range and the forest began to thin.

Nikolai signals for them to dismount.

They tie up their horses to some nearby trees and break into a brisk jog, exiting the forest and approaching a small hill topped with a couple snow-covered rocks.

The five lean against the incline of the hill, falling a good 8 inches into the snow, but rendering themselves invisible to anyone who might be journeying across the other side.

NIKOLAI  
Zhurov, Pechkin, ready your weapons.

Zhurov and Danila remove the rifles from off their backs and begin to prep them for use.

Nikolai pulls out a small looking glass out of a satchel at his hip. He extends it and first uses the opposite end to poke the snow out of a crevice between to rocks. Then he turns it back, peering out through the peephole he just made.

DANILA  
I don't suppose we get to know the plan now, eh, Lantsov?

NIKOLAI  
Don't tell me you don't recognize the route, sergeant.

Zhurov scans his surroundings.

ZHUROV  
I don't!

DANILA  
(in realization)  
We're not-

NIKOLAI  
Oh, but we are. Zhurov, you shoot the one in gray, Pechkin, the one in black.

He turns to Danila, face a couple inches from his own.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
Oh, and try not to get any blood on his uniform.

Danila scowls and cocks his gun. Nikolai directs his attention back to the spyglass.

ZHUROV  
So where are we?

DANILA  
(peering down the end of his rifle)  
The Drüskelle's route.

Roza's eyes almost pop out of her head as she glares at Nikolai, Avdovin lets out a low chuckle.

Nikolai looks away from the telescope to face Zhurov, who is still adjusting his position for a shot.

NIKOLAI  
You're Fjerdan's quite good, if I'm not mistaken.

Zhurov grins.

ZHUROV  
You're not.

ROZA  
Pardon me, tsarevitch, but what exactly do you think is going to happen? Because if you think-  
NIKOLAI  
I think we are going to sneak a Grisha and two of our finest soldiers into a Fjerdan stronghold. What do you think is going to happen.  
ROZA  
I think I'm about to be turned over to two Drüskelle!

NIKOLAI  
Wrong. You're going to be turned over to two Ravkans in Drüskelle uniforms.  
(aside to Zhurov)  
If you could get a gut shot in as well, that would be fantastic, but not a priority.

ZHUROV  
Da, kapitan.  
Roza is still scowling, but has not other words to gripe.

DANILA  
(urgent)  
Lieutenant.

Nikolai quickly turns back to his spyglass.

ZHUROV  
Was this part of the plan?

ROZA  
Was what "part of the plan"?

Two Drüskelle do indeed head down the path as anticipated, but in tow they drag a Grisha.

He's a man in his mid to late thirties, in tattered clothes that barely hang from a skeletal figure, the result of years upon years of starvation.

DANILA  
They don't transport prisoners along this route; it's a patrol route.

AVDOVIN  
There's a Grisha?

NIKOLAI  
They must have found him.

ZHUROV  
What is he?

DANILA  
Squaller, maybe?

NIKOLAI  
No.

He adjusts the focus of the spyglass.

The Grisha's hands are shackled together behind his back, yet Nikolai can still catch a glimpse of the cuffs. There aren't the dull gray usually seen, rather they are a pale white, almost like-

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
His handcuffs are bone. He's a Durast.

DANILA  
So what does this mean for the plan?

NIKOLAI  
Continue with the plan. We'll play it by ear with the Durast.

Roza scoffs.

ROZA  
(under her breath)  
Two Grisha for the price of one.

Nikolai hears her and flashes a smile.

NIKOLAI  
Now, who could turn down that offer?

DANILA  
I've got a shot.

ZHUROV  
As do I.

Nikolai is still facing Roza when he gives the order.

NIKOLAI  
Fire.

Two gunshots crack through the icy morning air.

Nikolai turns back to the spyglass to see red snow.

EXT. DRüSKELLE PATH - DAWN

The soldiers begin to descend from their hill onto the trail where the two bodies lay. Next to them, the Durast kneels, deep in fallen snow, lips moving rapidly but barely making a sound. His eyes are turned towards the heavens.

Nikolai taps Zhurov and gestures towards the black uniform, repeating the act with Danila, but this time motioning towards the gray.

The two soldiers take a brisk jog towards the Drüskelle, Nikolai, from still a ways back, calls out to the Grisha.

NIKOLAI  
(in Fjerdan)  
Hello! We are not here to harm you, do not worry! We are-

The Grisha wails and buries his head in the snow.

Avdovin shoots Nikolai a look, Nikolai raises a brow in response.

The rest of the Ravkans have reached the bodies. Zhurov already has the Drüskelle coat on. Danila is about to take off the gray uniform, but Nikolai stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

DANILA  
What now?

Nikolai pulls out a pistol and shoots the corpse through the gut.

The Durast yelps and begins rambling louder.

NIKOLAI  
Let that bleed a little bit before putting it on.

Avdovin is studying the Grisha from a distance, while Roza approaches him gently, the way one would a wild animal.

AVDOVIN  
What's he saying?

ZHUROV  
(already in full Drüskelle gear)  
He's praying.

AVDOVIN  
For what?

ZHUROV  
Forgiveness from Djel.

Danila, currently putting on a pair of too loose pants, makes a face at Zhurov.

He shrugs in response.

ZHUROV  
It's a traditional prayer; one of the first ones you learn.

Roza lays a hand gingerly on the back of the man. He flinches at her touch. She speaks softly, in a low voice.

ROZA  
It's okay. We not here to hurt you. It's okay.

AVDOVIN  
Is he a fanatic?

ZHUROV  
Could be an escaped prisoner, I mean, look at him.  
(in Fjerdan)  
Hey! Where are you from? How'd you get here?

The Durast now begins rocking back and forth on his knees, now yelling his prayers, voice filling the forest.

NIKOLAI  
Avdovin, can you shut him up.

Avdovin takes one step towards the Grisha and lands a firm hit on the side of his neck. The man slumps forward, unconscious.

AVDOVIN  
Now what?

NIKOLAI  
Carry him.

Avdovin lifts the man with ease and drapes him over his broad shoulders.

Danila has shucked the jacket off the fallen Fjerdan, bloodied enough from the gunshot wound, and puts it on. The way the coat hangs on him, he looks like he's been shot just above the hip.

Roza studies the Durast's face, now floating almost a foot beyond her own.

ROZA  
I think Avdovin is right.

Avdovin gruffs happily, the Durast's face lolling with his movements.

DANILA  
About what?

Roza's thumb traces the bone the runs under the eye socket, pulling jaundiced skin as it moves.

ROZA  
He's Grisha, but he doesn't use his powers. That coupled with prayers for forgiveness...

NIKOLAI  
How do you know he doesn't use his powers?

Roza gestures to the Durast's face, and Nikolai studies each of the details as she runs over them.

ROZA  
Being a Grisha... it's not a choice. One can't just choose not to use their gifts, at least not without taking a physical toll. It takes a lot of effort, a lot of discipline, not to use it. And it piles up.  
DANILA  
Piles up how?

ROZA  
He becomes like a bomb.

Avdovin's back straightens, raising the man almost out of Roza's reach.

AVDOVIN  
More reason to get on with the plan, eh?

Nikolai sheds the scholar's composure he had studying the Grisha's face and resumes his lieutenant's posture.

NIKOLAI  
Back to the horses. We ride forward to make up for time we lost, but you three-

He gestures to Zhurov, Danila, and Roza as the Ravkan soldiers traverse back up the hill, following the footprints they have left behind.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
-will dismount still out of town, and Roza, I'm sorry, but you will be cuffed.  
(to Zhurov)  
Say she's a healer.

ZHUROV  
Da, kapitan.

NIKOLAI  
Pechkin, you'll have been struck by a bullet in the altercation detaining her.

Danila nods.

DANILA  
I presume that means you want me to nick myself before entering town.

Nikolai smiles brightly.

NIKOLAI  
Yes, actually, that's exactly what I want.  
Avdovin and I will stay out of the encampment, making sure we have everything we need for our great escape.  
He looks at the unconscious man currently draped over Avdovin's shoulders.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
And we'll figure out what do to with him.

They all mount their horses and ride off.

  
EXT. EASTERN HALMHEND - MORNING

The Fjerdan military base sits on the eastern edge of town, near where the majority of the manufacturers reside.

It's not a big town, per se, but it is one of the only forms of civilization out this far, and for many who have just journeyed through the Permafrost or narrowly dodged the stretch of Shadow Fold that leers across the border, it is a beacon of salvation.

Still, in the early glow of morning, Halmhend blushes gold against the cold blue of the country. Fires begin to burn in lamplights near windows and the sunlight catches the dark wood and stone of the houses, blushing orange through the foggy haze.

It's stopped snowing, but the clouds still hang low and dark, promising a storm to come.

The peace of early morning is broken by the sound of heavy breathing and bootsteps sloshing through the snow. A husky voice cries out in Fjerdan.

ZHUROV  
(in Fjerdan)  
Medic! Medic!

Danila has his arm around Zhurov and weakly tries to keep up the pace, sweat glistening on his brow. Danila's hand pushes tightly on his core, and his fingers are bloody.

With the arm that isn't supporting Danila, Zhurov drags Roza by the collar of her jacket. She stumbles along clumsily behind them, with bright pink tear streaks lining her cheeks.

ZHUROV  
(in Fjerdan)  
Medic!

Two men from inside a storefront emerge, quickly rushing to the aid of the "Drüskelle".

The locals take Danila, each supporting him under arm, while Zhurov keeps a hold on Roza.

They reach the entrance to the military base where a young man, even younger than Zhurov, stands guard, rifle in hand.

Zhurov throws Roza at his feet, where she falls dramatically, whimpering.

The Fjerdan, who was already standing tall, stands taller. Zhurov barks orders at him.

ZHUROV  
(in Fjerdan)  
This man's been shot and needs medical attention right now!

The soldier nods and grabs Danila from the two men supporting him, ushering him off to a medical tent near the center of camp, leaving Zhurov and Roza alone at the entrance.

A beat, and the Zhurov yanks Roza to her feet by her collar. It's hard to tell, but he takes special care not to grab her hair.

ZHUROV  
(under his breath)  
Where's the Grisha prison?

Roza responds, lip barely moving.

ROZA  
They're usually kept on the edge of a base, away from any weapons.

Zhurov takes a couple paces forward with Roza, eyes scanning the area.

ROZA (CONT'D)  
Pick a direction! People are starting to notic-

Before she can finish the word there is a chain of deafening explosions from the other end of camp and tents and men begin to go up in flame.

ZHUROV  
Did you do that?

ROZA  
No!

They begin to move quickly around the perimeter of camp.

EXT. FOREST OUTSIDE OF HALMHEND - MORNING

Nikolai is nestled in the branches of a tree, light gray clothes covered in a fine dusting of snow. He's looking up from a still smoking rifle, admiring his handwork.

Avdovin sits and the base of the tree, turned towards the forest. He is studying the bone handcuffs that had restrained the Durast. The Durast himself is propped up against a tree opposite Avdovin, still unconscious.

Sounds of commotion can be heard from the military base and a soft CRUNCH as Nikolai jumps down from the tree, landing in snow almost up to his knees.

Avdovin doesn't look up from the cuffs.

AVDOVIN  
Nice work.

NIKOLAI  
Thank you. Should give them enough cover to get them situated. Besides-

Nikolai has his spyglass out and is eyeing the explosion.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
The more injuries, the more likely Pechkin is to go undetected.

Avdovin rotates, looking over his shoulder but not leaving his secure position on the stump. He sees the chaos at the base and smirks.

AVDOVIN  
So you've got it all figured out, eh, tsarevitch?  
NIKOLAI  
I'd like to think so.

AVDOVIN  
Then what are we supposed to do with him?

Avdovin gestures to the materialki.

Nikolai walks over to the man, who looks as though he could be asleep - or dead. He runs his thumb along the same ridge on the lower eye socket Roza had, noting the discoloration.

NIKOLAI  
He's free, isn't he? He can come back to Ravka with us, to the little palace, learn his practice.

AVDOVIN  
And the fact that he's some Djel freak doesn't bother you?  
Nikolai shrugs.

NIKOLAI  
Grisha come from all over. They don't have to worship the saints to study at the little palace.

Avdovin purses his lips.

NIKOLAI  
You wish to say something?

Avdovin shrugs.

AVDOVIN  
All I'm saying is you don't get starving like that by suppressing some inner Grisha way. You get starving like that by starving.  
Nikolai chuckles.

NIKOLAI  
How insightful.

AVDOVIN  
I'm not trying to be profound - I'm calling it as I see it. There's something wrong with that man.

NIKOLAI  
So what do you suggest we do? Kill him?

AVDOVIN  
It's a thought.

Nikolai studies his companion. He picked Avdovin for his brute strength, not for his brains, but he could have a point. He wasn't about to put the lives of his men at risk for the sake of one stranger, but he also wasn't about to kill a man without just cause.

NIKOLAI  
Well, do me a favor and don't act on that thought 'til I'm back.

Nikolai begins to lightly jog down the hill.

AVDOVIN  
Come back from where?

NIKOLAI  
(calling back)  
Can't pull off the perfect heist without a couple supplies.  
INT. GRISHA CELLS - DAY

Zhurov and Roza have located the holding cells for the Grisha. It's a dingy, low lit shack made almost entirely of stone. Three cells barely the size of broom cupboards are on the back wall, but none of them are occupied. At the entrance stands a Drüskelle in a gray uniform, his eyes level. It smells disgusting, and Roza goes the extra mile to gag as they walk in. The scent hits Zhurov like a wall as well, but he works to keep his expression under control.

Zhurov tosses Roza to the ground. It is the exact same motion from the entrance to the encampment down to a T.

ZHUROV  
(in Fjerdan)  
We found a healer in Reinertsen-

The Drüskelle turns to Zhurov, first expressing the shock of unfamiliarity, then the realization of deceit. He's drawn his rifle before Zhurov can finish his sentence.

Of course, the boy must have received poor training - everyone knows, in a closed quarters situation, you'd be better off with a knife, which Zhurov just so happens to have tucked up his sleeve.

Roza rolls away as Zhurov bats away the barrel of the rifle, throwing the Drüskelle off guard. He then knees the soldier in the groin, grabbing him by the hair and slitting his throat, all in a fluid motion.

Roza rises to her feet as the Fjerdan falls.

Zhurov looks around, trying to find a place to hide the body. Seeing nothing, he chuckles.

ZHUROV  
I didn't think we'd blow our cover so soon.

Roza rolls her eyes, and begins sliding her hand out of the cuffs.

ZHUROV (CONT'D)  
(musing)  
We could put you in his uniform and try to grab Pechkin from the Medical Tent, steal some goods, and reconvene with the others before any significant damages.

Roza rubs her wrists then throws out her hand to a lamp that had been softly glowing on the wall.

She guides the dancing flame down to the soldier's body, carefully stitching placement with light finger movements making sure to cover the still gushing wound on the throat, then raises her palms high as the flames pick up in heat and intensity. She makes a fist, and they're extinguished.

She cocks her head at Zhurov. He picks up on the plan.

ZHUROV  
I'll plant his body close to the explosion to explain the damages.

ROZA  
(already sliding her hand back into the cuff)  
There you go.

Zhurov grabs the key ring off of the Drüskelle's waist. He walks over the leftmost most cell and unlocks it, getting the key right on the second try.

The door swings open and Zhurov politely gestures inwards, the way one might usher a lady of the court into a ballroom.

Roza grumbles and enters the cell. Zhurov locks the door behind her with a click, then removes the key from the ring and tosses it to her.

Roza slides her hand out of the shackles once again and tucks the key into the back of her waistband. Zhurov pulls another key out of the inside of his Drüskelle coat and adds it to the ring. It's not an exact match to the rest of the set, but works well from a cursory glance.

Roza shudders from inside her cell.

ROZA  
Saints, I can't wait to burn this place to the ground.

Zhurov smiles at her.

ZHUROV  
It's gonna be fun.

He picks up the severely charred body and swings open the door, sunlight reflecting off snow flooding into the cell.

He blinks twice in the light, then jogs off with the body.

The door slams shut.

EXT. EASTERN HALMHEND - DAY

The door slams shut; Nikolai is still calling out to the store clerk, arms full of goods.

NIKOLAI  
(in Fjerdan)  
And a good winter to you too! Send my best to your family.

Nikolai chuckles to himself as he makes his way down the main street. The military encampment is in sight, but Nikolai pays it no mind, following in suit of the locals.

That is, until a madman comes barreling down from this hills.

The Durast, with a crazed look in his eyes, is screaming incoherently, though Nikolai can pick up a couple words: the prime one being "Ravkans".

He winces and picks up his pace.

The materialki falls at the utterance to the military camp, wailing. The guard points a rifle at him, demanding he state his business.

Nikolai is briskly walking away, not fast enough to cause suspicion, but he desperately wants to avoid recognition.

The Grisha falls at the guard's feet, grabbing the hem of his pants. It's too far away to tell what he's saying, but the way he his shaking implies heavy tears.

EXT. TRAPPINGS STORE - DAY

The store sits at the edge of town, nestled right next to the forest. The entrance is on the other side, here there are only empty crates and other discarded items, many of which are covered by a dingy white tarp.

There is rustling from underneath, and Nikolai emerges from beneath it. He quickly scans to see if anyone is around before darting into the forest.

EXT. FOREST OUTSIDE OF HALMHEND - DAY

Avdovin leans against his tree stump, groaning. In his hands he holds a burning stick and a small dagger, and he runs the flame through the blade.

Satisfied, he pulls out the hunting knife out of his ribs, quickly pressing the blade to the wound.

He grinds his teeth together.

NIKOLAI  
Avdovin!

Avdovin lifts the dagger from the wound, leaving a nasty burn but successfully stopping any bleeding.

AVDOVIN  
What? You show up now, make me cauterize my stab wound myself?

His breath is rattling, the wound is positioned right above his left lung.

NIKOLAI  
(incredulous)  
He stabbed you?

AVDOVIN  
He's a goddamn Durast, alright! Sent my blade into me and ran.

NIKOLAI  
Straight into the Fjerdan camp.

AVDOVIN  
Saints.

He takes a couple shaky breaths.

AVDOVIN (CONT'D)  
I'm mean they'll just shoot him, right? Why keep him alive?

NIKOLAI  
For the information he promises on the Ravkan spies.

Avdovin groans.

AVDOVIN  
Please tell me you're joking.

NIKOLAI  
You should know I have a much better sense of humor than that.

He stares coldly down at the base below.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
No, he came running to their door screaming prophecies about Ravkans in holy disguise.

Nikolai tilts his head at an angle, calculating.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
Of course, it could be chalked up to the ravings of a madman; he did seem like an absolute lunatic.

AVDOVIN  
Yeah-

He tries to raise himself to a more upright sitting position - it takes considerable effort.

AVDOVIN (CONT'D)  
-that's 'cause he is.

Nikolai nods slowly, still not breaking his gaze from the base.

NIKOLAI  
It can still work though, we can still be out by tonight without any major complications.

Avdovin laughs. At least, the intention was a laugh. It comes out as a series of high pitch wheezes and a guttural, throaty inhale, but the point is made none the less.

AVDOVIN  
You know, tsarevitch, I think this is the first time I've genuinely seen you rattled.  
Nikolai looks away from the camp and smiles at his companion.

NIKOLAI  
Oh?

AVDOVIN  
Don't get me wrong, it's still nothing compared to any average man, but still... nice to know you're human.

NIKOLAI  
Ah, well, yes, but if you go telling anyone, I will have to puncture your other lung.

Avdovin laughs again.

AVDOVIN  
Saints, that hurts.

NIKOLAI  
Can you walk?

Avdovin frowns and raises his brows.

AVDOVIN  
How far do you need me to go?

NIKOLAI  
Just to the rendezvous. We might want to plan on an early getaway.

Avdovin struggles to his feet, a grand effort, but he makes it. He smiles weakly at Nikolai.

AVDOVIN  
See you when this city's burning to the ground.

NIKOLAI  
Bet.

INT. FJERDAN MEDICAL TENT

Two men prop a third between their arms, dragging him into the medical tent as he wails. They are quickly ushered to a cot by a man in a medic's uniform. Wait.

The man calls out for the lead medic, opting only to speak in quick burst of Fjerdan.

To be fair, the language has never been Danila's strong suit.

He's swapped out the oversized gray Drüskelle uniform for that of a field medic - a much better fit this time. It's a navy blue jacket and pants, complete with a thick, gray woolen coat, and it suits the Ravkan much better.

The lead medic tosses Danila a roll of gauze.

He quickly wraps it around the hand of the man just brought in, completely ignoring the burns on her core, then tucks the rest of the roll into his coat.

A younger medic pushes past a rolling cart filled with vials of medicine and healing balms and ointments. Danila stops him, grabbing a fistful of items and propping them up near the cots he's working at.

He gingerly applies a tiny dab of ointment to the man in front of him, before sliding that into his coat as well.

A yelling from outside catches Danila's ear, managing to grab his attention over the varied yelling, moaning, and crying coming from the tent he was already in. It's a brutal, raspy voice, but one word cuts through the rest of the din: Ravkans.

Danila furrows his brow and tucks three more vials of medicine into his jacket.

INT. GRISHA CELLS - DAY

The doors swing open, drowning Roza and Zhurov in bright light. The Durast is hurled into the room and a soldier in his early forties gives Zhurov a quick, cursory glance.

SOLDIER  
(in Fjerdan)  
You can handle this.

ZHUROV  
(in Fjerdan)  
Yes, sir.

The Durast scrambles toward the soldier as he closes the door, shrieking.

DURAST  
(in Fjerdan)  
Ravkans! It's the Ravkans! Wait!

They are all sealed in once again.

The Durast quickly turns on Zhurov, barreling at him head first. His arms are restrained once more behind his back, but this time by some dirty cording rather than the traditional bone cuffs.

Zhurov is able to grab his shoulder and slam the Grisha to the ground with little effort, keeping him down by applying minimal weight to the backs of his kneecaps with his foot. He shoots a concerned look to Roza.

ZHUROV  
(panicked, confused)  
What do I do?

ROZA  
(equally panicked, confused)  
Knock him out.

Zhurov looks down a the Durast, who is writhing violently on the ground. It's not a clear target.

Zhurov looks at Roza.

Roza shrugs.

A beat, then Zhurov crouches down to eye level with the Grisha, putting his hand on both his soldiers, holding him secure.

ZHUROV  
(stern, in Fjerdan)  
Listen to me, soldier. Do you know how long I have been working as a double agent? Do you really wish to blow my cover now? Would you do that to your country?

The Durast squirms a little in his arms, but he's silent, studying Zhurov with wide eyes.

ROZA  
What did you do?

Zhurov glares at Roza, a fire in his eyes. When he speaks, it's with a cruel and bitter tone.

ZHUROV  
Please take up a more hateful tone with me, I'm convincing him I'm on his side!

Roza doesn't miss a beat, and spits at Zhurov from her cell.

ROZA  
(raw anger)  
Okay, now what?

ZHUROV  
(continuing in tone)  
Not sure yet!

The door cracks open and Zhurov and Roza both look up in panic.

Danila slides into the room.

DANILA  
Okay, they're on alert for spies, I think it's about time we kick this plan in high gear.

Roza begins to slide of her shackles as Danila registers the Durast on the ground.

DANILA  
What's going on here?

ZHUROV  
He-

He cut off by the Durast launching forward, wrapping his hands around Zhurov's neck. The cording lies in a loose pile behind him.

DURAST  
Liar!

ROZA  
-speaks Ravkan?

Zhurov is able to knock the brittle man off him with relative ease, and backhands him in the nose once for good measure.

Roza is unlocking her cell when the key and metal bars start humming.

A beat.

Realization.

ROZA  
Get down!

The three Ravkans cower as bits of metal fly like shrapnel, breaking off from the cell bars.

Roza quickly draws the flame from the lantern again, throwing it at full force at the Durast.

He catches light, and as he studies his hand, already blistering in the flame, he starts laughing.

DURAST  
(in Fjerdan)  
Praise to the most kind and merciful Djel!

He starts to cough as the heat catches in his lungs.

Roza covers her mouth with one hand, and fear and disgust mingle in her eyes, but she keeps the other arm extended, keeping up the intensity of the flame until the man keels over.

ROZA  
(on the verge of tears)  
He was laughing?

ZHUROV  
(shell-shocked)  
Immolation. The only way to cleanse a Grisha soul in the eyes of Djel.

Roza scoffs but if comes out as a whimper. She has a small cut above her cheekbone and two tiny pieces of shrapnel in her dominant hand.

Zhurov rises from the ground. Most of the metal traveled above him, but the back of his Drüskelle uniform has been shredded, some of the gashes already growing darker with blood.

DANILA  
(weakly)  
Here's to hoping sound doesn't travel that well.

Danila got hit the worst of all. He has two small pieces of shrapnel still lodged in his face, a couple scattered down his arm - some breaking skin but others simply getting stuck somewhere in the many layers of fabric. But most concerning is the piece about nine inches long presently stuck in his upper thigh.

The door opens again. Roza immediately readies a flame and Zhurov pulls out a blade.

Nikolai, sporting a freshly-cleaned Fjerdan uniform, smirks. The bright light from the outside catches his blond hair as he stands in the doorframe, almost giving him a halo.

NIKOLAI  
Zhurov, Baranov, do me a favor and burn this place to the ground.

Zhurov nods and sheaths his weapon, and Roza says, unironically, for the first time:

ROZA  
Da, kapitan.  
The two soldiers run out of the prison and into the blinding light.

Nikolai studies Danila. Danila raises a brow in return.

DANILA  
I can't run.

Nikolai pulls out his pistol and hands it to Danila.

NIKOLAI  
No. But you can cover me.

He scoops the sergeant up bridal style and sprints out the door.

EXT. TRAPPINGS STORE - DAY

The five horses the soldiers have traveled with all whinny anxiously as the sounds of chaos increase.

Avdovin adjusts the harness on the one in front, shushing it into calmness. All five are rigged up to something beneath the tarp.

The sounds of gunshots grow closer as Roza and Zhurov sprint sprint towards their fellow soldier.

ZHUROV  
(calling out ahead)  
Where's Lantsov and Pechkin?

AVDOVIN  
(calling back)  
Not with you?

ROZA  
No!

Avdovin grumbles as he pulls back the tarp, revealing a sleigh underneath, filled to the brim with boxes. He climbs into the sleigh and grabs two pistols, handing one to Zhurov as he jumps in.

Roza deftly jumps behind the reins and gives them an aggressive CRACK.

The sleigh pick up speed.

ROZA (CONT'D)  
(yelling over her shoulder)  
Do you see them?

Zhurov shoots his rifle, knocking down a Fjerdan soldier. Five more men in Fjerdan uniforms chase after them, some pausing to take h=aim with their rifles.

ZHUROV  
No!

AVDOVIN  
We have to go!

Two more gunshots fire from inside the sleigh, and the sound of a bullet whizzes past.

Roza glances back. A towering plume of smoke rises up into the sky, marking were the Halmhend fort once stood.

Another bullet flies past. The sounds of gunfire are moving closer and closer together.

She steels herself and lashes the reins again, and the three veer off into the forest beyond Halmhend.

The Fjerdan soldiers stop running, though two or three continue on after them on horseback. Danila and Nikolai are still nowhere in sight.

INT. DARKNESS

It's pitch black. There are sounds of feet shuffling and if you listen close enough, the scurrying of rats.

Hand hits stone and moves across it, until into produces a duller thud.

NIKOLAI  
Ah, here we go.

The sound of the sharp striking of stone echoes off walls.

DANILA  
Where are we?

Flame illuminates their faces as Nikolai successfully lights a candle. He holds it out to Danila.

NIKOLAI  
Hold this.

Danila obliges as he's lifted up yet again and carries down a narrow stone corridor, which soon opens up into a wine cellar.

INT. WINE CELLAR

Large barrels line the walls, old and dusty. Cobwebs weave in between them, catching light of the candle ever so gently.

Nikolai gingerly sets Danila back down and starts rifling through his friend's coat.

NIKOLAI  
How well versed are you in Ravka's history?

DANILA  
I barely know how to read.

NIKOLAI  
Well, then you may not know that Halmhend was not always Fjerdan.

He pulls a salve and some bandages out of the jacket and starts fashioning a tourniquet.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
About fifty years or so, it was actually Ustryanka, a Ravkan city, and the home of a duke. Not an important one, but a duke nonetheless.

He tightens and seals the tourniquet around Danila's upper thighs.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
Now, Ustryanka was given up in the border negotiations before the war, and they tore down the duke's estate as an insult to Ravkan nobility. But they missed the secret passageways.

He pauses in his storytelling, examining the piece of prison bar that is still lodged in Danila's leg. The skin surrounding it is already starting to green.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
Do you think we can remove that?

Danila winces.

DANILA  
The metal's too brittle.

Nikolai doesn't touch it but rather dances his finger just above it, studying, but unwilling to make contact.

NIKOLAI  
We can't leave it; it's going to get infected. We need a Durast.

DANILA  
Yeah. Afraid we had to kill that guy.

NIKOLAI  
Not the zealot. We need a Durast and a healer. It didn't hit the artery - you'd be dead by now if it did, so in theory some of our Grisha can-

Danila laughs, but the pain is evident in his voice.

DANILA  
Saints, why are you doing this, Nikolai? Can we at least not pretend like things are going to be okay?

NIKOLAI  
Oh, things won't be okay, I imagine some of the damage is irreversible, but-

Danila groans and gives Nikolai his pistol back.

DANILA  
Just put me out of my misery. We both know I'm going to die in this cellar - I'd prefer it be on my terms.

Nikolai slides the pistol away from the two of them without hesitation.

NIKOLAI  
(sternly)  
You're not dying.

Danila chuckles.

DANILA  
What is that, an order?

NIKOLAI  
Yes, it is. I outrank you, and that's an order.

He stands and wanders over to a barrel, knocking on it with the hilt of his knife. It doesn't sound hollow.

He smiles at Danila.

DANILA  
You're insufferable!

Nikolai shoves the blade into the grain of the wood, then wiggles it loose. Deep burgundy wine begins to dribble out.

Nikolai pulls out his canteen and places it under, catching the liquid. He toasts to Danila -

NIKOLAI  
Ne zalost!  
\- then takes a hearty swig. His mouth puckers.

NIKOLAI (CONT'D)  
It's not bad, actually.

He offers the canteen to Danila, who grimly accepts it and softly pours in on his leg. The second the alcohol touches the open wound Danila's muscles seize up, and he inhales sharply through his teeth.

He scowls at Nikolai and drinks from the canteen, and almost gags.

DANILA  
Saints, that's disgusting. They don't happen to have kvas in any of those barrels?  
Nikolai laughs, and Danila grins back.

He sits down next to him, slumping against the wall. Danila rests his head on his shoulder.

There is a moment of silence. When Danila speaks, it's with a hushed voice.

DANILA  
Hey, uh, Nikolai.

NIKOLAI  
Mm?

DANILA  
I think your plan worked.

Nikolai takes the flask from Danila and takes another sip.

NIKOLAI  
Don't start agreeing with me now, Pechkin, or I'll know you're truly a goner.

The two smile softly.

DANILA  
I don't really want to die.

NIKOLAI  
I promise you, Danila, you won't.

Danila closes his eyes. Nikolai rests his atop his comrade's shoulder and follows suit.

  
FADE TO BLACK:

  
INT. WINE CELLAR - DAY

Up on the ceiling, wood starts to glow, a dark red at first, then growing to a vibrant orange, spitting and cracking as it picks up luminance. Eventually the heat eats away at enough of the wood, and the whole thing gives in, disinigrating to ash and coal. Sunlight floods in through the trapdoor.

Nikolai stirs as Roza jumps down, landing in the cellar. He blinks, wearily.

ROZA  
Aleksandr!

The sudden noise causes Danila to groan. The same coporalnik that had been in the Ravkan camp earlier falls down the trapdoor, eyes immediately landing on Danila.

He rushes over, hands out, ready to heal, only vaguely acknowledging Nikolai.

Once he is secure in his placement over Danila and begins healing, he spares a glance at the prince.

ALEKSANDR  
Nice work.

Nikolai smiles, and shifts uncomfortably as Roza helps him to his feet, swooning as blood rushes to his head.

He stumbles over to the light, pupils shrinking as he looks up.

Looking down on him are Avdovin, Zhurov, and Colonel Raevsky.

RAEVSKY  
Lieutenant.

NIKOLAI  
Colonel.

Raevsky smiles. It's the first time anyone under his command has ever witnessed such a sight.

A grin splits across Nikolai's face.


End file.
